


Off The Grid

by cynatnite



Series: Compromised [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spoiler for episode T.A.H.I.T.I.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent John Garrett meets with an ex-SHIELD agent living off the grid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off The Grid

Agent John Garrett waved the smoke from his face as he made his way through the dingy bar. It had taken three days to make his way deep in Mexico. The Central American border wasn’t far and there were no doubts in his mind that he was probably the only SHIELD agent in a 100 mile radius.

The closest person to SHIELD other than him was an ex-agent who had dropped off the grid some months ago. He found him in a corner sipping on a beer and a bottle of tequila sat nearby.

John slid into the chair across from him. “You sure know how to pick ‘em, Barton. This place is a real shit hole.”

The tired-eyed waitress came over. “Una cerveza,” John told her.

Clint wasn’t about to hide his foul mood. “I got here last night. What the hell took you so long?”

“You think it’s easy dropping off the radar to keep SHIELD off my ass?” John took the beer and handed the woman a bill. After she was gone, he leaned over. “How long are you going to keep doing this?”

“As long as I’ve got to,” Clint answered. “Just tell me.”

“If he remembers anything, he’s not saying a damn word. He’s not the same, Barton.”

“Who is?” Clint tipped the tequila to his lips and wiped his mouth with his hand. “How is he? Did he look okay?”

“Not worth a damn,” Garrett answered. “He’s broken inside. As long as this thing keeps going, a little bit of him dies every day. One of his team was shot.”

“Jesus.” Clint rubbed his eyes. His gut yelled at him to run to Coulson, to be there for him like he should’ve been from the beginning. _Damn you, Loki!_ Clint inwardly screamed.

“Yeah, a girl. A kid.” Garrett sighed. He’d seen too much already in his long career. “Have you ever heard of GH325?”

“No.”

“Whatever it is, it saved her. It also saved Coulson. He didn’t want it used on her. He found something at that site, Clint. It scared the hell out of him, whatever it was.”

“You didn’t see it?”

John shook his head. “There’s probably a thousand tons of rock on top of it. No one is getting to it now. Do you know what was done to him?”

“That’s Fury’s bag.” Clint was seriously considering packing up and heading back to SHIELD, back to Phil.

“There’s something else. A Clairvoyant is calling the shots. All we know is that he or she knows every move we’re making. He had Quinn shoot Skye to get a bead on whatever it was that brought Coulson back to life. This Clairvoyant will do whatever it takes to find it.”

Clint pushed his beer away and leaned back. “Fuck.”

“We’ve been told that this Clairvoyant can see everything. So far he has.”

“Well, this Clairvoyant will know that I’ll eat my fucking gun before I let him use me to get to Phil.”

There was no doubt in John’s mind that Clint meant exactly what he said. The archer had been used as a war machine against his own people. He would die before he gave that ability over to anyone ever again.

“If Coulson doesn’t remember, you don’t have anything to worry about. Right now the Clairvoyant knows that his team is the closest ones to him.” John took a large drink before continuing. “I know you want him to remember you, Clint.”

“Not if it puts him in more danger, I don’t. I can live with it for now.” Clint lifted his beer.

“What are you going to do?”

“Go farther south. I got word about a village that’s being used to smuggle cocaine across the border. They’ve been living under the gun of a real bastard. I think I’ll pay him a visit.”

“And SHIELD?”

“Tell Fury to stay out of my way,” Clint answered. “I’ll make the son-of-a-bitch blind if he comes near me.”

“If he asks, I’ll pass it on. Tasha?”

Clint smiled a little. “She was never one to let go easy. I saw her a week ago.”

“Don’t go too far off the grid, Clint.”

“Sure. Thanks, John. You didn’t have to do this.”

“You and Coulson deserve a little happiness. I’m a real romantic, you know.”

John lifted his glass and tapped it to Clint’s. They toasted and finished their beers. When John walked outside an old blue Suburban waited for him. Once inside he looked to Agent Triplett.

“Want to tell me who you’re meeting in there, sir?”

“A friend. That’s all anyone will ever know. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“No one can know about these meetings, Trip.” John looked at the bar as the SUV pulled out of the dirt lot. “There’s too much at stake.”

“If the time comes…”

“It won’t,” John replied. “Not for a while.”

 

END


End file.
